Ultraviolet
Ultraviolet is the leader of one of the oldest, most aggressive, and most feared superhumanly powerful criminal teams in Paradigm City: The Geodesics. Ultraviolet is number one of the arrest warrant list with Heroes Unlimited, Red Guard, and the FBI. How surprised many of the individuals belonging to these organizations would be to find out that on many occasions they have shared meals with her. Background Jennifer Teal was born the second of two children, Max and Janice Teal, in Liverpool England in 1974. Her brother, Brad, was only a year older than Jennifer and as a result the two became exceptionally close. As children they shared everything: toys, friends, favorite activities, and hobbies. By the time Jennifer turned ten it had become evident to the elder Teals and their friends and family members that the sister and brother duo were extraordinary. Where Max should super-thick bone density and was able to lift dumbbells with ease at ten, Jennifer had a sharpened intellect that drew her to the sciences, particularly engineering and electromagentism. When she was tested it was learned she had an IQ of 187 and could read 20,000 words a minute. Further testing revealed that Brad was a genetic mutant but that Jennifer, despite her amazing intellect, was not. The revelation only served to draw the two siblings closer than ever. As children are wont to do, when the siblings approached puberty curiosity took over, and they began experimenting with each other. It was purely innocent, mostly just looking but sometimes physical contact. But it was enough that when their mother caught them together she was outraged. The next three months literally ripped the Teal family apart. Max Teal divorced his unreasonable and irrational wife and sued for custody, but the judge was not convinced that the twins should remain together. Custody of Brad was given to Janice, and custody of Jennifer was given to Max. After the proceedings Max accepted a job in Paradigm City and moved there with his daughter. When Jennifer grew into employment age she took a job with a small manufacturing company named Jamison Engineering. She started as a simple data entry specialist but her intellect was soon uncovered when she developed a way to realign and rearrange the assembly line, increasing production and lowering costs. Saving the company five million dollars in the first six months alone, Jennifer was quickly promoted to a management position. From manager she quickly climbed the ladder to director, then to vice-president. She was quite happy in her position and likely would have stayed there had not her father developed a rare form of liver cancer. The affliction quickly wiped out the Teals' savings. Jennifer, desperate to save her father, decided that the only way to get the money needed for Max's treatments was to turn to crime. She spent a mere 60 days developing, testing, and utilizing a lightweight, flexible suit of armor that reflected light away from the wearer. Once the suit was perfected she attacked and robbed a bank, getting away with a clean four million dollars. When that had been burned through, she struck again. This time, however, a superhero responded to the bank alarm. The resulting fight was witnessed by a local pair of reporters that happened to be having lunch at a restaurant nearby, whom quickly televised the battle. The unknown armored criminal, appearing and disappearing with sudden abruptness and demolishing the poor perplexed hero, was quickly dubbed Ultraviolet by the media. The next time Ultraviolet struck, it was the core team of Heroes Unlimited that responded. Although the heroes weren't able to capture their new nemesis, they did chase her away before she took take anything. The resultant loss of finances cost Max his life. As Jennifer sat in the hospital room, holding his hand until his very last moment on earth, something inside of her broke and vaporized. She became filled with bitter hatred, and that hatred was directed at Heroes Unlimited. Using what money she had left she formed Jencorp, LLC. Ostensibly, the company produces computer components and accessories but the true purpose of the company was as a headquarters where Jennifer could monitor her enemies and find ways to strike at them. She would not be content until Heroes Unlimited was wiped off the face of the earth. To assist her in her endeavor she created additional copies of her own power armor. Each of these copies had different designs and capabilities, and she would use them as a carrot to attract the underworld's most dangerous. Now-a-days, Jennifer Teal is an award winning, nationally renowned and respected scientist and CEO. As Ultraviolet, she and her team of Geodesics has become synonymous with crime in Paradigm City. The Geodesics have become the arch-nemesis team for Heroes Unlimited and the clashes between the two groups can flatten city blocks. Rise of an Overlord Over the subsequent five years Ultraviolet and her Geodesics embarked on a campaign to make life for the valiant crime fighters of Heroes Unlimited sheer hel. The criminal mastermind did untold damage to the group, not just the core team but also to the Chapter houses in Galaxy View Terrace and Darkness Falls. Granted, the heroes did some damage in their own right: three of the men wearing the Dart suit and two of the women donning the Orb suit were defeated and incarcerated. Heroes Unlimited, however, took the brunt of the damage. Ultraviolet's machinations, schemes, and plots to destroy Heroes Unlimited were largely successful. The Galaxy View Terrace chapter house was destroyed. Gossamer, Babylon, White Rose, and Marmoset were hospitalized multiple times. The Darkness Falls heroine Promenade was killed. When the hero Breakdown once again disappeared, The Geodesics were believed responsible. After such a success rate it was inevitable that Mastermind would take notice of the Geodesics and their tactical leader. Utilizing his formidable mental powers he uncovered Ultraviolet's identity in mere moments. The revelation entertained him. Jennifer Teal had spent a lot of time within Heroes Unlimited, first by taking tours of all three chapter houses and then being invited in for meals, social events, and to head charitable events. She also provided state of the art computers for the Heroes Unlimited headquarters. Mastermind offered her a position as an Overlord in Darkness Falls. Teal politely declined, stating that she desired the North Hills region, where Jencorp is located. As North Hills was already reigned in by the Overlord Vile, Mastermind demurred. Mastermind waited a few months and then offered the same Darkness Falls position. Once again Teal declined. She had her sights set on North Hills, and when it became apparent that Vile would be in her position for quite some time, Teal unleashed Diamond to remove Vile from the throne. The resulting battle between Diamond and Vile across North Hills drew in almost every hero in Paradigm City, not because of the battle itself because one of the powerhouses identified was Diamond. Diamond escaped but Vile, badly battered and exhausted, didn't have the strength to ward off the incoming heroes. She was arrested and incarcerated. Mastermind, impressed and amused by Ultraviolet's unmitigated gall offered Ultraviolet the position of Overlord of North Hills and she accepted on the spot. As the ruling queen of the region, Ultraviolet keeps her ear to the hum of criminal activity within her little empire closely. She does not allow any criminal activity except for petty crimes to take place until the planner of that crime comes to her in person, pitches the idea and his contingency plans, and gets Ultraviolet's approval. At first there was some resistance to her new mandate but a few visits to the offenders by the Geodesics quickly culled any potential rebellion. Nowadays, there are very few criminals that ignore the Overlord of North Hills. Appearance & Personality Jennifer Teal is an attractive and physically fit 45 year old woman with a pixie cut brown hair and unusually deep (some say hypnotic) brown eyes. She always dresses fashionable yet professionally, with blouses and skirts with heels being favored. She has a very faint but noticeable British accent. She maintains her professionalism at all times and treats everyone with courtesy and respect, but only until she dons the Ultraviolet armor. As Ultraviolet she is merciless and brutal. She doesn't like hurting innocent civilians but will injure, maim, and use them if it means drawing a hero into a trap. Skills and Abilities Jennifer Teal is an internationally known and respected computer scientist, programmer, enginner, and businesswoman. Shhe is intimiately familiar with the turbulence of running a nationwide business and can weave through the business industry with ease. She is a skilled computer programmer, hacker, and coding expert. Her skill with engineering is such that she can produce full body harness technology with a variety of effects. With her reputation and resources she has many contacts within the business inductry, law enforcement, and politics that she can draw on as needed. She is currently considering running for office herself. She is a black belt in Tai Kwon Do. Powers All of Ultraviolet's powers derive from the power suit that she wears, The suit is made of a very thin and extremely lightweight and flexible polymer that Ultraviolet herself invented. It fits her like a second skin, and because it is so thin it does not offer any resistance to damage whatsoever. The polymer has a highly reflective surface studded with nodes that, when activated, turn the wearer completely invisible. The suit reflects and refracts any and all type of wavelengths, making it impossible for Ultraviolet to be seen by peering into any scope of the electromagnetic spectrum. It also bends radar emissions, making it impossible to detect her with radar. However, the suit does not offer any defense against unusual means of detection such as sonar or smell, not does it muffle the sounds of her footsteps. The visor of the mask allows her to see into all of the wavelengths of the infrared spectrum. The helmet, while it encompasses her entire head, is not designed with a self-contained oxygen system so Ultraviolet can be affected by gas and smoke attacks normally. Both of the gauntlets that she wears allows her to harness and control the direction of all wavelengths within the electromagnetic spectrum. She can fire straight beams, wide angle blasts, or bursts of infrared, ultraviolet energy, x-rays, and even deadly gamma rays. Each of the gauntlets is designed so that their activation produces no sound; making Ultraviolet's attacks as impossible to hear as they are to see with normal perception. Enhanced or unusual senses of vision may not be able to spot Ultraviolet but they can certainly detect her offensive emissions, which may enable sharp heroes to pinpoint her location and launch an effective counter attack. Like all of the suits Ultraviolet has designed, her own suit contains a voice activated teleport unit. When the safe-word is spoken, the unit engages and whisks everyone wearing a unit back to JenCorp. Despite many rumors to the contrary, Ultraviolet is not able to fly. Quote "You won't survive this, hero." The Constantinople League The Constantinople League is a team of super-criminals that have all been brought together to work as the counterparts against the individual members of Heroes Unlimited. Most of these criminals have been hand picked by Ultraviolet, or they come from Praetoria, or they have been created by Olympic industries. The following list details the criminal and the individual members they are meant to directly oppose. *Magnetite is a genetic mutant with magnetic powers. She was recruited to be the direct counterpart to Argent. *Bellicose is from Praetoeria, and is the evil version of Brahma. She is on loan as needed from Voltaic, *Snowbunny is a genetic mutant with ice and cold powers. She was recruited as a direct counterpart to Bubblegum, to take advantage of Bubblegum's vulnerability to ice and cold attacks. *Explicit was given her powers by Olympic Industries and assigned to the League to counterpoint Chinchilla. Explicit's area of effect attacks nullify Chinchilla's agility and speed. *Sigil is from Praetoria and is on loan to the League from Voltaic. She is the direct counterpart to and arch-enemy of Flourish. *Glitz is another Praetorian, on loan to be the direct counterpart of Glitter. *Criminal Intent was given her amaing teleportation powers to foil Gossamer's awe-inspiring agility. *Esper is a Praetorian, recruited by Ultraviolet to be a counter to Foxfire. In addition to an arsenal of mental powers, her invulnerability to mental assault makes her the perfect foil for the hero. *Melancholy is a genetic mutant whom was recruited by Ultraviolet as a foil for Girl Wonder. Melancholy has the power to drain her enemy's physical attributes and abilities. *Domino is the result of a scientific experiment gone wrong. She was recuited by Ultraviolet to be the counter for Riot. Domino is able to create up to fifty duplicates of herself. *Duress is a Praetorian, on loan from Voltaic in order to counter Solitaire. She is a dark sorceress who'se magic is meant to play on Solitaire's vulnerability to magic. *Bandwagon is a genetic mutant recruited by Ultraviolet to be the foil for Thumbelina. Bandwagon is a superb martial artist whom is also immune to attacks that affect physiology. *The Packrat is a creation of Olympic Industries meant to counter Lotus. She is an artifical life form spliced with the genes of a ferret, giving her heightened senses and agility. *Miss America is a Praetorian, recruited by Ultraviolet in order to counter Eclipse. She is a fairly standard tanker but durable enough to withstand all of Eclipse's attacks. She is probably the hardest Leauge member to bring charges against since when she is not making trouble for Eclipse is is a successful, and popular, superhero. *Intern is one of the newest League recruiots, meant to counter Cassidy. Like Cassidy, she is a genetic mutant with the power to create a psychic double of herself which acts as a tanker. *Lunch is one of the newest League recruits. She was created by Olympic Industries to be a foil for Cinnamon. Like Cinnamon, Lunch is a robot loaded with an arsenal of weaponry. She appears as a two foot tall rag doll. *Golem is a Praetorian on loan as needed by Voltaic. Golem is meant to be a foil for Statue. Like the hero, Golem can turn himself into a nigh-indestructable organic stone but unlike Statue, Golem is capable of full movement. *Berth is a Praetorian on loan as needed by Voltaic. He is meant to be the counterpoint for Babylon. Like the hero, Berth can transform himself into a nigh-indestructable solid organic steel. *Pentagram is a Praetorian on loan from Voltaic on an as needed basis. She is the direct counterpoint for Cantrip. *Brute is a Praetorian, the direct counterpart to Genesis. *Grapeseed is a member of Terra Firma, with an avowed hatred for White Rose. When she heard Ultraviolet was recruiting for the League, she volunteered and divides her time between both teams. Like White Rose, Grapeseed can communicate and control plant life. *Fiend is a Praetorian on loan as needed from Voltaic. He is a direct counterpart to Razor's Edge.